Present Credentials Funky Ballerina
"My actions are utterly clouded, I can't bring justice." ~ Funky. Character "If you're havin' trouble with the high school head He's givin' you the blues '' '' You want to graduate but not in 'is bed Here's what you gotta do'' '' '' Pick up the phone'' '' '' I'm always home'' '' '' Call me any time'' '' '' Just ring'' '' '' 36 24 36 hey'' '' '' I lead a life of crime ' Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap '' '' Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap' '' '' Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap'' '' '' Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap'' '' '' Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap ' You got problems in your life of love '' '' You got a broken heart' '' '' He's double dealin' with your best friend'' '' '' That's when the teardrops start, fella'' '' '' Pick up the phone'' '' '' I'm here alone'' '' '' Or make a social call'' '' '' Come right in'' '' '' Forget about him'' '' '' We'll have ourselves a ball '' Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap '' '' Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap'' '' '' Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap'' '' '' Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap'' '' '' Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap '' If you got a lady and you want her gone '' '' But you ain't got the guts'' '' '' She keeps naggin' at you night and day'' '' '' Enough to drive ya nuts'' '' '' Pick up the phone'' '' '' Leave her alone'' '' '' It's time you made a stand'' '' '' For a fee'' '' '' I'm happy to be'' '' '' Your back door man ' Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap '' '' Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap' '' '' Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap'' '' '' Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap yeah'' '' '' Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap ' Concrete shoes, cyanide, TNT '' '' Done dirt cheap' '' '' Neckties, contracts, high voltage'' '' '' Done dirt cheap '' Dirty deeds '' '' Do anything you wanna do'' '' '' Done dirty cheap'' '' '' Dirty deeds'' '' '' Dirty deeds'' '' '' Dirty deeds'' '' '' Done dirt cheap"'' Personality "Being a psychiatrist, I conduct psychiatric assessments daily and know how valuable they are. We perform a detailed clinical interview and record a specific set of observations known as a mental state examination. We familiarise ourselves with any available medical records and seek out other sources of information (speaking to relatives for example) to fill in the gaps. Collating the information gathered from this exercise and mining it for signs and symptoms of mental illness allows us to arrive at a diagnosis. One might argue that although no formal psychiatric assessment has been conducted on the president, our subject has lived most of his life in the public eye and we have a wealth of information on him, especially since the election campaign. Observation over a period of time can in fact be one of the most informative methods of assessing for a mental illness. When a patient presents in distress and with an unclear diagnosis, admission to a psychiatric ward and close observation can often give the answer more convincingly than a formal assessment interview. We have certainly had more than enough opportunity to observe Funky, so are we in a position to offer a diagnosis? Making a formal diagnosis without an assessment would be misguided, but in some situations, I imagine psychiatrists would be obliged to make their concerns about a politician’s mental health known. If a public official was displaying clear signs of a serious mental illness such as psychosis and had not received the necessary help, psychiatrists should notify the relevant authorities for the sake of the individual as well as the public, so an assessment can be conducted. However, that is not the situation we are in and irrespective of the ethics of their assertions, those who believe that Funky has a mental illness are wrong for the clinical reasons outlined by TL;DR." ~ Big Band Abilities Unhygienic Actions Sold For A Negotiable value This ability allows funky to travel between alternate shitposts and fandoms. It is mainly used to create multiple shitposts without notice thus creating confusion among fandoms and destroying fandoms. List of fandoms Funky Destroyed. The 950. Cal JDJ It's a very big fucking rifle with a very big fucking round. Funky uses this to hunt Mountains that look a little like chastity belts. Flex Tape Funky saws an entire boat in half and slaps FlexTape over it, hoping that something will fucking happen. Funky then shoots himself because the jews said so Funky then becomes disappointed at the anti-adhesive ability. Story Arc Funky first appears in "Plastic Spider Run Chapter 46" and last appears in "Plastic Spider Run: Ghostly Viscera Chapter 57" as the main antagonist alongside Jimo Brando. In this arc he plays the role of the President of the United States of The United Nations of The United Yakkos World. He is first seen after Cage "accidentally" smacks Funky in the chode using the "Lead Pellet", an ability no-one knows about except this cunt. In the final chapters, Funky is seen bringing Jimo Brando from another shitpost to kill Wilson and Cage, and fails. Funky is then killed by Cage using his ability "Iron Shell", killing everybody in a 100 mile radius. Extra Notes Funky is due to return in the reboot of Scary Godmother as a side-antagonist for the series. Gallery Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Retards Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonists